Two weddings and a funeral
by Rommel82
Summary: AU story that focuses on Blair, Dan, and Serena. In my AU Chair get their chance in S5 after the Louis wedding. However Dan and Blair's friendship only grew stronger during that time. This story takes place in what would have been S6. Sparks fly!


This is my first fan fic so I apologize ahead of time for my poor writing skills. This is just something that popped in my head, and I wanted to get out. It's very rushed, and I don't think I would have posted it if I had waited. So here is the set up to the story. In my AU I Chair had been given their chance after the Louis wedding . While that went on Dair's friendship continued while Dan saw Serena. This way Chair fans could have been given closure or at least their moment in the sun. The events in 5x16 takes place; and during the play rehearsal Blair realizes something more than friendship is now going on between them. However Chair is played out in s5 and Blair trying to stay friends but not lovers with Dan. She finally fails at that endeavor and Dair have a one night affair before Blair's wedding to Chuck in my version of S6 and GG breaks the story as Blair walks up the aisle.

* * *

Phones ring out; and suddenly those aren't stares of admiration she sees from the audience. Blair looks at Dan down the aisle on the groomsmen side. "Dan I'm thinking this is our Q to leave... Now Humphrey!"

Dan runs down the aisle and scoops up Blair in his arms running out of the Church and head long into the crowd of Paparazzi expecting Chuck and Blair. They rush into the first limo that somehow once again reads "Just Married"

Chuck runs after them in rage! Nate rushes to restrain him and is only just able to.

"What are you doing Archibald. Blair is mine and I'm not letting some two-bit writer take her from me!"

"Let it go man, Blair's made her choice. Blair always makes her own choices. I know it hurts and she should have done it sooner but you have to let it go"

"Never Archibald, never, he can't have her!"

The Limo slowly makes its way through the crowd as the Paparazzi snaps photos of Blair turning to Dan

" Ok Humphrey we've done this once before. So I hope you have a plan this time!"

"Well Blair, how long have we known each other? Don't you think you've rubbed off on me a little after all this time... I have a plan!"

"I figured as much since you leaked last night to GG "

"What me? Phhh.. No I'd never do something as underhanded as sending a video to ruin your wedding AGAIN!"

"Can it Humphrey, I forgive you and well I'm proud of you in weird Upper East side kind of way. So where are we going?"

With a smile from ear to ear Dan can only muster "Church"

* * *

Serena looks around at the scene Blair has caused once again. The entire reception is in shock. How could she do this again. How could she do this to me. She knows I love Dan. I could forgive her for a one night stand. I could even share his love as long as they were just friends, but to do this. I can't forgive her. I know Dan loves me. He's always loved me! I just need to talk to him before he runs off with Blair. He'll choose me, he always does! Mom got Rufus and I'll get Dan; after all our families are meant to be. Suddenly she looses her train of thought. What's Chuck yelling about now?

"Are you coming with me Nate, or not."

"I told you I'm not going ok. Let them me. We need to let them be. All we do is get in the middle of each others lives. It has to stop we're just hurting each other."

"What's going on Nate? What are you guys talking about?"

"Chuck called the limo service and told them the limo has been stolen. They have a GPS on it and told Chuck it's at the old Catholic church Blair married Louis at."

"You can't be serious; they can't be? How is that even possible? You have to get a license and it's just not possible. I know what happened looks bad but Dan loves me. He's just friends with Blair; and I know they had a thing last night, but how many times have I done this. It doesn't mean I don't love Dan."

"Get over yourself Serena if we don't stop them they will be married tonight! Those two have been getting far to close. He didn't write a love letter; he wrote a god dam love novel to her! I've done everything I can to stop them, but nothing stops them. Each night it seems they're on the phone watching a movie together, if there not already out at a movie or gallery together. You might have noticed that Serena; if you weren't so blind to the obvious. The two people you love most were falling in love with each other right in front of you."

"That's enough Chuck! I don't want to hear any more; ok. Lets just go before it's to late. Please just promise me you won't do anything crazy!"

"I don't make promises I can't keep Serena!"

* * *

Dan and Blair pull up to the Church that she was once married in. The only place Dan could be sure nobody would come to find them in.

"What are we doing here Humphrey?"

"Getting married why else?"

The look of shock on Blair face was one Dan would never forget. He had finally pulled off a scheme worthy of the Queen B herself.

"Dan, you have to have a marriage license, and a priest ready to marry you. This isn't Vegas! All this takes time and pla..."

"Planning I know. It's taken time and planning but with the help of one Georgina Sparks I think I've pulled it off. It turns out the family priest of Prince Louis had a plan of his own to stop your marriage to the prince. Chuck decided to go a different route and confront you instead. The priest is a little more than upset with him still. So when the priest was filled in on what I had planed he was more than happy to do the honors . As far as the license; well I couldn't have done that one with out Georgina. You know, I think she lives to cause drama. However I'm getting off topic here; those things aren't what matters."

Dan fumbles into his coat pocket.

"All that matters is that we can walk into that church; and with this ring, get married."

Dan with a little self-doubt opens the weeding ring box slowly.

"I know it's not as big as all your others, but Blair I made some money from my novel. My love for you wrote that novel. I spent everything I've made from that novel on this ring. It's everything I am Blair. I'm giving it to you; my heart, my soul, my dreams. I can't give you a kingdom or an Empire. I can just give you Dan Humphrey for this day and the next until the end of days. So Blair Waldorf will you marry me?"

A tear runs down each side of Blair face. She can't even look at the ring; it doesn't even matters what it looks like. She knows it's perfect because it's from Dan. He loves me for me and accepts me. I've never had to be nice or mean to him. He always saw threw it and just saw me. Always there to a fault, letting himself be bossed around by me. Always coming back for more, never faltering, always willing to be by my side. That was until today! He stood in front of me as an equal and in his own way said, NO! He knew how much I loved him; and he wouldn't let me do this to myself again.

"Dan thank you, not just for today but for everyday we've spent together as enemies as friends and now.. now.."

Dan suddenly feels like he's dressed in flannel on a hot day. He's sweating heavily now as he thinks to himself "My heads about to explode come on Blair just say yes already. Three letters one word. Just watch for her lips to form yes."

" as husband and wife...; Dan?, Dan did you even hear me?"

She didn't say yes? Wait what? Did she just say husband and wife?

" Snap out of it Humphrey are you ok?

"Umm did you just say you would marry me?

"YES! I'll marry you!"

* * *

It's a small ceremony only Georgina, her husband, and Milo of all people to witness it. But it's perfect because the only thing that matters at a wedding is who is standing across from you. It's over before either can realize how much heartache and sorrow it took for them to finally say two words. Then suddenly and finally they hear you may kiss the bride. Blair smiles as she's dipped by her new husband and kissed with passion, love, and somehow friendship.

They both hear something in the background as they come up from their kiss. They're shocked to see Chuck and Serena staring right at them. They try to find the words but can't find any to encompass what has just happened. All they can do is hold each others hands. They know they're in this together now. That every battle that comes is a battle to share from this moment on. They're something new now, no longer Blair Waldorf or Dan Humphrey. They came before god, not to say a few words, but to pledge themselves to each other in front of god. To create a union so strong, and so important; no obstacle**, **no person, no place could break that union. This was their first moment as husband and wife; and they would face it together hand in hand.

"Cat got your tongue Humphrey? You marry _my_ Blair on my wedding day and you think I'm going to let you live!" Suddenly a small pistol appears out of Chucks coat pocket. "Blair's mine Humphrey and no one can have her if I can't". Serena suddenly screams at what she's seeing and crashes into Chuck, pleading "Chuck No!".

"Serena stop! I'm going to end this once and for all!" **BANG**! rings out through the church over, and over again, it sounded as if it was fired a thousand times, but been only one shot, had truly rang out. Chuck shaking in disbelief can only muster " It was supposed to be Humphrey... It was Humphrey; not you Serena? Why?... Why?"

Blair and Dan scramble to her as she lies on he floor of the old Catholic church . Serena looks at the old church while trying to find Chucks gaze. She muses to herself she would have liked to marry Dan in a church like this as well. Everybody would have been here; even Jenny and maybe even Vanessa. It would have been perfect. It was her last selfish thought. Finally her gaze finds Chuck to give him the answer he's incapable of ever knowing "because I love them". Neither Dan nor Blair can control their horror and disbelief telling her "Your going to be ok! You have to be ok!"

A single tear runs down Chucks face "No! How, how can u love them? They did this! They cheated on us! They broke our hearts."

Full of rage and conviction Blair lets out a shriek from someplace so deep and dark it must have lived in long forgotten cave. "YOU DON'T HAVE A HEART!"

"This wasn't how it was meant to end Serena. Humphrey did this! You were suppose to have Nate, and Blair was mine!"

Motionless on the ground Serena holds hands with Blair and Dan. She speaks; mustering with what strength she has left. "We don't get to choose who we love Chuck. I love them and they are lucky enough to love each other. I was wrong to think I should stand in the way of that today. We couldn't have ever successfully schemed and plotted to keep them apart. Chuck you knew they had something special. It was something different then what we had with them. Something that had been nurtured over time. Built brick by brick; first by friendship, then by passion, and finally love. Until it was so strong no force could ever knock it down. I realize now I was in denial about it all. My love for them blinded me to the love they had for each other."

Chuck suddenly falls to the ground on his knees tears rolling down his face uncontrolled. "Please don't leave me alone. Please.. Please don't leave..."

Blair turns red with rage once again. How could he be asking her this? He just shot her best friend and he is asking her to stay with him. She looks at him with disgust only to realize he's solely focused his eyes on Serena. My god, he finally knows. He knows that right then and there. She, Blair Waldorf, is truly free from Chuck and what love she ever had for him. Chuck Bass is truly alone now and forever, and always has been. He's finally realized she's not a piece of property to be cherished; but never truly loved. She's not to be abused, or thrown away on a whim. Chuck never learned to love; his dad never allowed him to learn that lesson. Then, her heart broke... as she finally admitted to herself he didn't just realize these things, she had!

Blair blinks and removes all selfish thoughts from her mind and is solely focused on her bloody dying friend. Serena looks at Blair beautiful even with crimson blood on her cheek from Blair's hand. Serena grabs it with both hands "Promise me no matter what happens you love Dan as much as I love Dan for the rest of his life. Not your life but his! You can't go do something stupid, you hear me? You have to promise me!" All Blair is able to do is nod her head in agreement.

Serena's last gaze turns on Dan. " Thank you! Thank you Dan, for coming into my life. I was lost and you found me. I'm just so happy B was able to find you. You didn't know it Dan but you were lost. Sometimes that happens when you go looking for somebody"

"That's right Serena I found you, you don't have to go anywhere. Stay right here with me, with us! I love you, WE..all..love..you"

"Dan stop I don't think I can talk much longer. Please just listen for once!"

"No...Serena no.. I can't!"

" Tell mom, I love her. Tell her, she needs to be with Rufus. He makes her happy and she's going to need that. Tell Eric I love him and that he lost a sister today, but he has another and a brother that I know loves him. So don't let him hurt himself ever again. Promise me Dan, that you will be there for him!"

"Always, he's family Serena."

"Ok good, now here is the most important thing. Keep being Dan! Blair is going to need you. She puts on a brave face but she's just a little princess inside. You can't let her blame herself, or you, or even god. Make her uphold that promise; because Dan...I know you, you will love her the way the sun gives life. I once felt that love; and it's the only thing that can end the darkest of nights. So always be the white knight who brings out the light in us."

Everything is somehow quite, everything around them is blurred only Chuck, Blair, and Serena seem to be in focus to him. Somebody is taking her away. Why? Why is somebody taking her away? She's always leaving; why is she always leaving? We love her; doesn't she know we all love her? She doesn't need to run away anymore. He feels a squeeze on his hands and he scrambles to get close to her. He feels her last breaths against his face and with the last remaining love she has she screams as loud as she can, but only a whisper is heard.

"I love you Dam Humphrey."

End

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story. I'm horrible at sentence structure and grammar. So I'm sure these receive a failing marks. I hope to improve them over time if I continue writing any of these Fan Fics. I hope the story I had in my head over the last few hours was conveyed to you in print well enough for you be be moved; or at least understood. I'm sure I'm rushing this out there WAY before I should. I've just been moved by the Fan Fics I've read and wanted to share this little story I had thought of. I'm dead tired I'm going to upload my first fan fic mistakes and all ;).


End file.
